Cambodiaball
Cambodiaball |nativename = បាល់កម្ពុជា ព្រះរាជាណាចក្រកម្ពុជាគ្រាប់បាល់ |founded = 24 September 1993 |image = Cambodiabodia.png |caption = I can into Khmer. |government = Hunist dominant-party Authoritarian dictatorship under a constitutional elective monarchy |personality = Humble farmer and tourist monies collector, can drink beer and stay sober |language = Khmer French Vietnamese (Minor) Lao (Minor) |type = Austroasiatic |capital = Phnom Penhball |affiliation = UNball |religion = Buddhism ( Theravada) |friends = Chinaball Russiaball Franceball Philippinesball (sometimes) USAball (Sometimes) Japanball South Koreaball Indiaball |enemies = Vietnamball (Often. We are brothers... but we don't have a friendly relationship) Thailandball Philippinesball (sometimes) Laosball (remove puppet government) Horrible past USAball(Mostly) |likes = Tourist money, Glorious Angkor Wat (and tourist money), Khmer beaches (and tourist money), Kampot pepper, Angkor beer, rice, krama scarves |hates = countryballs who (try to) steal his clay, communist regime past, US land mines |predecessor = UNTACball |bork = Khmer Khmer |food = Amok trey, Kuy teav, Banh chao, Num banh chok, Khor and let's not forget; prahok! |imagewidth = 160px |reality = ���� Kingdom of Cambodia ���� }}Cambodiaball or Kampucheaball is a small countryball in peninsular Southeast Asia. To west is Thailandball, east is Vietnamball, north is Laosball. He loves his Angkor Wat very much and remembers glory days of Khmer Empireball. Cambodiaball can into Theravada Buddhism. (How many times does Cambodiaball have to say: Pol Pot is not of our traditional dish!) He also loves his beer a lot. But he still drinks responsibly. He loves his precious Kampot pepper. Kampot pepper can into good cuisine. Cambodiaball's cuisine can into Cambodiaball delicacies. History At first there were only 1balls. But then these 1balls learned of Indian knowledge. Then Kingdom of Funanball was born. He lived a happy life and he had the earliest great economy in Southeast Asia. Funanball lived off trade and he was also very good at farming, something he has passed down to his descendants, his son Chenla and his distant descendant, modern day Cambodiaball. When Funanball was weak and old, his son Chenlaball grew up and anschlussed Funanball. The rulers of Tangball made a history of Chenlaball. Chenlaball died and his two children, Water Chenlaball (daughter) and Land Chenlaball (son) fought against each other and became very weak. Then a guy called Jayavarman II came along and united the two children. Thus Khmer Empireball was born. Khmer Empireball was only very young but it was stronk, very stronk. Under Jayavarman II, they kicked Javaballs out of their clay. Khmer Empireball went on a rage (this behaviour would resurface in Khmer Rougeball) and anschlussed primitive 1balls and weak states around him. Angkor Wat was built and Khmer Empireball kept on anschlussing other kingdoms. Then the Thaiballs and Vietnamballs came and screwed everything up! (details censored due to sensitivity). Franceball also conquered them once because Cambodiaball asked for protection from Siamball. Franceball put him inside Indochinaball with Vietnamball and Laosball. Cambodia was of communist until 1993 under "Pol Pot mode" and many Cambodiaballs died. Cambodiaball was once sick with Khmer Rougeball (a variety of the communist disease which is very contagious in poor countries) and made killings of many Cambodiaballs. Today Now Cambodia is developing. In fact, he has one of the best economic records in Southeast Asia. He loves tourism and visitors to Angkor Wat, it means monies for him. Cambodiaball likes rice, it is very delicious, and can into feeding people. His cuisine is great. He can cook very good foods ( Franceball is often impressed). Cambodiaball is home to Kampotball, which produces world-class Kampot pepper. Also, has many delicacies such as frogs legs, snails and Cambodiaball's original invention: fried tarantula (Franceball: Honhonhon, mon fils, votre cuisine est exquise !) Also, fish is made into prahok using the power of Khmer cuisine (prahok is sort of like surströmming but better). He is building lots of roads and can into upgraded transportation. He only has three airports, but is good for monies and tourism. 90 percent of citizens are Khmer. There are a few Vietnamballs, Chinese Cambodiaballs and Chamballs. There are also descendants of ancient 1balls called Khmer Loeuballs. Sadly, they still cannot really into modern technology. Cambodiaballs wear krama scarves. They like to celebrate Water Festival. Hopefully, can into space. However, he still has problems. For example, crime and corruption are everywhere. It breaks his heart to see many Cambodiaballs in poverty. (Cambodiaball: I deny all accusations of impunity!!!) Flag Colors Main Colors Emblem Colors Relationships Friends (មិត្ត) * Chinaball - Cambodia's oldest ally, though he supported murderous Khmer Rougeball. Also are gib aid to Cambodia and many Chinese tourists take pictures of great Khmer architecture. * Russiaball - Dim Sum's buddy, the two of us have always got along and we are doing a lot of economic projects together, I'm going to be nice and recognize Crimea as your clay in return. * South Koreaball - They also gib aid and money. Cambodia likes the K-pop. Also many Korean tourists visit and take pictures of great Khmer architecture. * Japanball - Also gib aid and money. Helped build bridges across mighty Mekong. Also many Japanese take pics of great Khmer architecture. * Grandpa - Great ancestor who made Angkor Wat and gib Buddhism. * Franceball - Step-mother. Saved Cambodia from conquests of Thailand and Vietnam in 19th century. Cambodia hated her for capitalist exploitation but later remains good relation. French is taught in many schools and France is impressed by Cambodia's great Khmer cuisine. * Myanmarball - We are both in ASEANball and We both love Dim Sum and Vodka Neutral (អព្យាក្រឹត) * Laoball - Cambodia's long time neighbor, was once a commie puppet brother along with Vietnam but later Cambodia quitted. It's okay though, Laos am poor like Cambodia and they were/are also friends BUT I need to tell that Laos should live without being a commie puppet government. * USAball - Big friend. US monies everywhere in Cambodia. Grateful for gib aid against Khmer Rouge. Still has a bruise from when he bombed my lands. WHY??? You hate my buddies, Russiaball and Chinaball and you supported the Khmer Rogue. He is also cutting back Aid, I also gave up Military Cooperation with him. * Thailandball - Used to be oldest arch-enemy, still bitter today but we are of friends sometimes. Please get off of my temple! * Philippinesball - A friend on ASEAN. I hope we continue to be friends, if only you didn't try to remove dimsum. YOU USING DIRTY POLITICS TO FORCE ASEAN TO DEAL WITH DIMSUM AND SPRATLYS?!! I H8 YOU!!!... still. We can still be friends and stuff. Enemies (សត្រូវ) * Vietnamball (sometimes) - REMOVE Phở ! GIB BACK KHMER CLAY! SAIGON PREY NOKOR! KAMPUCHEA KROM IS CAMBODIABALL'S CLAY! STOP OPPRESSING KHMER KROM! THEY ARE OUR BROTHERS!... But thanks for removing Khmer Rouge. As a precondition, PLEASE STOP TREATING LAOS LIKE A COMMIE DOG AND JUST LET HIM GO! * Champaball (former) - HAHAHAHA, CHAM! GET ANSCHLUSSED BY DAIVIETBALL! SERVES YOU RIGHT FOR RAIDING AND PILLAGING ANGKOR WAT! * Democratic Kampucheaball - oh my dark past, YOU ARE THE WORST! YOU DESTROYED MY BUDDHIST TEMPLES AND MURDERED 25% OF MY PEOPLE! YOU WILL NEVER RISE AGAIN YOU STUPID COMMIE! How to draw Drawing Cambodiaball is almost simple: # Divide the basic circle shape into three horizontal stripes of this blue, this red and this blue # Draw a white silhouette of the Angkor Wat in the red stripe # Draw the eyes and you have finished Gallery Artwork Byz-Beach Party.png Cambodiabodia.png CFJUL1Z.png CountryOfASEANStack.png East_Asia.png Victory_Cambodia.png Muh hurritage.png G3lhIR1.png VoNkUek.png 999314 575176442532520 179331108 n.png Familia_de_countryballs.png ASEANBoard.png Southeast_Asia_Polandball.png Cambodiaball.png Comics MlehEz5.png fdGeL7m.png SIcZYIT.png MyFJetr.png Adventures_of_the_C_Countries.png Bsgddhd.png COMIC 1.png SATpQO1.png 217362_564000140316817_1210626130_n.png|Death of Khmer Rougeball Food.png The Adventures of La Francophonie.jpg 'pEqSpSN.png 28bw7iw2298x.png 7NitNqw.png Country-balls-asean-eu.png The Scariest.png Lets be Commies.png Santa's Slaves.png Links *Facebook page zh:柬埔寨球 Category:Southeast Asia Category:Countryballs Category:Dim Sum Category:Buddhist Category:Asia Category:Cambodiaball Category:Khmer Speaking Countryball Category:Poor Category:Buddhist Lovers Category:Dim Sum Lovers Category:Red Blue White Category:Teochewese Speaking Countryball Category:UNball Category:ASEANball Category:Monarchy Category:Characters Category:Burger Removers Category:Vodka Lovers Category:Corrupt Category:Dark Past